In Another's Arms
by Scouse
Summary: They breathed as one, eyes still closed so that he could imagine that her skin was paler and freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. So that she could imagine that his hair shaven close to his head.


The first time I have ever written anything like this ever. Let me know what you think.

Ana-Lucia and Sawyer pairing so I shall run and hide from all the skaters out there, lol!

**-o0o-**

**In Another's Arms.**

He forced her back roughly up against the tree trunk, causing her to bite down savagely on his lip, though not hard enough to draw blood as she had last time.

Still, he tore his mouth away from hers, pressing the pads of his fingers to his injured lip and inspecting for blood.

"Damn, woman!" he hissed, out of breath, pressing his fingers back to his mouth.

Her deep laugh sounded in the back of her throat and she fisted her hands into his jaw-length, blonde hair, dragging his head back so that their eyes met.

Icy blue to soft brown.

"You can think of a better word than '_damn_', I'm sure." she grinned wickedly, tightening her legs about his waist and making him groan.

"Fuck!" he hissed again and again her laugh reverberated through from her chest to his as they pressed together desperately.

"That's better!" she growled, her mouth once again finding his amidst their heat.

This was their seventh time since the survivors from the tail section of the plane had joined the other, larger group at the caves. The seventh time in just over two weeks, or so they estimated. It was happening more and more frequently too. At first it had been the once and afterwards they had both admitted that it had been a mistake. They avoided each other for two whole days after it had happened. For two days until it had been their turn to keep a watch on the signal fire one night. It was almost as if someone had planned it and following that second time there had been no stopping what they had put into motion.

They were quite sure that they didn't love each other, but neither wad it just a casual fuck in a desperate situation. They were joined together in a common position. They both suffered the same heartache. They understood each other's plight when no one else could. They were both in love but not with each other. Yes, they were highly attracted to one another, but their hearts had been given away to people that they knew they could never have, could never be with.

Sawyer drew his mouth away from hers a second time, gasping for more air and noting absently that she tasted like spice. Like fire, she was on fire! All hear and sparks and scorching skin. It was at that point that he closed his eyes, knowing instinctively that she would do the same.

They were joined in their suffering, each knowing the other as if they had been together for years. Finishing each other's sentences, getting the other food and water before they asked for it. To the other survivors they looked like a couple.

And yet they weren't in love with each other, simply connected in soul and mind by the pain of loving someone that would never love them in return.

"Stop thinking!" Ana-Lucia gasped out and Sawyer smirked at the fact that she was now the one who was out of breath.

"I ain't thinking'." he replied as his movements became more urgent, sensing their impending release.

She laughed at his reply, though there was more breath in it that time, it was more hitched and he joined her laughter, spurred on by it almost as much as he was by her heels digging into his thighs.

They breathed as one, eyes still firmly closed so that he could imagine that her skin was paler and that freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. So that she could imagine that his hair was short, shaven close to his head.

As if she had sensed his thoughts again, she ripped her mouth from his a final time, clamping her arms about his neck so that they were check to check as she rode out the pleasure and whispered a name in his ear.

Full of longing and agony and fury she spoke.

"Jack!"

Sawyer shuddered as he found his own release, her words, so full of everything he felt, mirroring his own thoughts exactly, pulled a name from his own throat, growled into her shoulder with anguish.

"Kate!"

Minutes raced by as their heart rates slowed in synchronicity, breath mingled as they rest forehead to forehead and she grinned at him, opening her eyes exactly as he did.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." she chuckled as he released her from his fervent grip and he laughed along with her as she straightened her hair and fastened her jeans.

"And you are really one wild ride, Chica." he retorted as he straightened himself up.

That done, they turned together, walking in silence and side by side towards the caves, back to they false lives of pain and torture.

Ana-Lucia reached across the gap between them, entwining her fingers with Sawyer's, eliciting a lopsided, dimpled grin from him.

It was a consolation at least, that while they had to live such agonized lives of unrequited love, they would never have to do so alone as long as they had each other.

_Perhaps_, she thought, _some things are more important than love. _

**-o0o-**


End file.
